Twisted
by Mocha.For.Me
Summary: It's been 100 years since then Cullens have been in Forks. Now they have returned and have brought along 8 new vampires. Also, the love lives of the vampires have been twisted out of control. Will Renesmee chose Jacob or the hot new member of the coven?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my name is Reilly. I never really thought that Jacob and Renesmee should be together so here is my take on the story, and please, be gentle with the rating. This is my first story, about another book. I would aprreciate all kindness. And also, I know it's not that long. My Science Fair project is over do. Anyway thanks for reading! :)**

**P.S - The title of the chapter is not _Renesmee_, thats just the point of veiw. Okay I'm done typing now, read!**

Chapter 1 - Renesmee

Rick smiled at me from across the table. I rolled my eyes. His crimson irises begged; begged for me, for us. But I love Jacob, I told myself over and over. It was less convincing each time. Dad was giving me a once over. Then the whole group was watching me. I should probably explain.

Ever since I was born we had traveled all over the world, Venice, Australia, Greenland, etc. We've returned to Forks and it has been over 100 years since I was last here. I have finally seen Jacob again, but this time, Rick keeps getting in the way. This brings me again to our rather swollen coven. We now have eight new vampires. The first was Grace.

Grace was a human girl, about 14 when we found her. She was drunk and had been shot. Drive-by's suck. Anyone catch the vampire joke? Anyway, Edward (Mi Papa) was the one that bit her. I was only about five at the time. She has golden hair with soft curls that are as long as an infant's leg. And like my dad she has _exceptional _self-control around humans. She sits with her boyfriend (her human boyfriend) at lunch.

Then there's Jack. He is 16. Very skater. Obviously the most wanted boy in the 10th grade. He was dying of brain cancer in a Virginia hospital. Tall, shaggy, dirty-blond hair, always wears sunglasses. He is my favorite newcomer. Calm, funny as hell when you get to know him, quiet; the sexy kind of quiet that all the girl's love. Emmett bit Jack. Yeah, Carlislelets us all take turns with the biting now, which brings me to Rick.

Rick; 17, tall with dark kind of reddish-brownish hair that's all spiked up. His eyes were green when we found him in Venice. I would know. Damn it. He was being murdered, suffocated by carbon dioxide. What he did to his murderer I never wish to know, but how we found him is another story. You see, vampires (especially young ones like me) are very much attracted to carbon dioxide, like we are to blood (humans breath out carbon dioxide and the smell is very much the same…) and that night in Venice I went off by myself and smelled it, and found…him. I bit him. And now he wants me. Joy. I wonder if imprinting is just a spell; a spell that can be broken. Because if it is, I think I might be having mutual feelings toward Rick, and not so much Jacob. I would never admit to this out loud.

Another thing that's changed, Rosalie and Emmett; they broke up, if that's what you call it in the vampire world. I wouldn't know, being a halfaand all. They got in this huge fight and he smashed her diamond necklace (there was not a calm conversation after that) but they mended and now are with...some other vampires. Rosalie-Louis, Emmett-Dandy.

Dandy was Emmett's age when we found her dying of pneumonia in Greenland. Straight brown-hair in a bowl shape around her head, and petite, like Alice. I hate to admit it, but she was beautiful already when we found her and was (you never heard this from me) no competition for Rosalie after she was transformed. Emmett fell in love with her and he and Rosalie drifted.

Louis is 19 and really is too old to be passing for a high school student. I don't think Rosalie feels the same way as he does and all I was permitted to know was that Rosalie bit Louis. Louis is transformed into very sexy vampire. Louis loved Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett were not going too strong. Rosalie got with Louis. But who knows, maybe they are truly deeply in love. Honestly, I think the only person Rosalir loves is herself. Again, you didn't here that from me.

Damn it, Rick keeps smiling at me. _Think Jacob, Jacob....Jacob...._. I give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rick

I didn't mean to do it. I know it's against the Guy Code to break up a couple just for the girl, but Jacob was being a faggot anyway. That's was I was thinking about at lunch, when I was being watched like a hawk by the rest of the family. And two of them can know what I'm thinking. Oh, crap, Edward is going to kill me. Well, I guess he would've if Bella hadn't got to me first.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, cornering me in an empty science room.

"Uh," I said, "going to class?" I had a feeling I wouldn't get to pass notes with Eric in science (another newbie.) She tilted her head back and laughed.

"Hah, oh no. We're ditching the rest of the day. I have something to show you." I didn't speak, just followed. I knew I wouldn't win this argument. Class wasn't really thrilling either, so I'm cool with skipping with Bella. Unless Edward was coming, then I'm dead. Great, here comes the stress. I could take Edward, but his brothers would probably join in too. Then I'm toast. A calm feeling went through my body. _Jasper, _I thought. We stopped in a clearing and it wasn't exactly empty. Grace, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Louis were all there too. I tried to play dumb.

"Hey, guys. What's new?" I completely buried in dog crap. They all stared me down, except Alice. I always liked her. She was smiling, maybe I could… but Jasper growled. Off limits, I get it. Then Bella spoke.

"We have a problem, _Rick_," they all hated my name, but hey, what are you gonna do? "You are intruding on Renesmee's and Jacob's relationship and it will not stand." Her voice was high, like little tinkling bells. It sounded funny when she was ticked off. "So, we are taking a little trip to Jacob's place, and you are to see how miserable he is without her, got it?" I nodded. Be calm Ricky, there was nothing worrying about going to your lover's, lover's house with a bunch of vampire that could totally rip you apart and all want you to stay away from the said lover. Nothing at all.

We ran, we ran all the way down to La Push (I'm not weak or anything, I just would rather be with Edward, having a talk about my take on Nessie). Bella walked up the steps and opened the door to Jacob's house. We all followed. I looked around. I'd never been in a were-wolfs house before. Now I have a story to tell my best bud, Alec. He probably knows all about this kind of stuff though, being with the Volturi and all, and you probably also know that the Voturi and the Cullen's go way back. I bumped into Alice, and then realized everyone had froze.

"Wha…," I said but Alice shushed me. I broke my way through to see what everyone else could see. And then there was Jacob, making out with some chick on the couch. He hadn't even heard us come in. "Oh, dude," I said. He jumped, and sat up. The girl looked embarrassed and Jacob looked pissed of at Bella for some unspoken reason. "You have been a very naughty boyfriend," I said looking around. There was a pair of girls underwear on the floor. I was so off the hook. Score.


End file.
